Silver moon's sparkling so
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: ricky and amy and adrian
1. Chapter 1

...."Kiss me" she whispered.

"What?" He wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Kiss me I want you to kiss me" she moved closer to him.

"Why? He asked even though deep down he knew he wanted to.

She didn't have an answer for him but she stood so close that he could feel her breath. He pushed back her hair not even sure if he was going to since he was now with Adrian.

But he looked into those eyes, those eyes always got him "Amy I …" but before he could finish something came over him and he bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, she his shoulders. She began to run her fingers through his hair. Time felt if it had stopped, nothing could pull them apart well almost nothing, "it's about damn time!" Ashley was standing in the kitchen door.

"Ashley!" Amy yelled but she still had he arms around Ricky.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious you guys finally realized it."

They realized they still were holding each other and they quickly let go but didn't move away from each other.

"Ashley mind your own business." She looked around the room she didn't know what else to say the whole thing kind of surprised her "I have to go check on john" who was in his playpen in the living room.

Ricky and Ashley stared at each other "what do you mean obvious?"

"Well it's an adjective meaning easily seen."

"Ashley I am serious is it that noticeable that I like Amy?"

"Duh why do you think Adrian is always on your case? She knows you like Amy and that Amy likes you. It's really amazing it took you guys this long."

Ricky was taking all this in "I got to go, tell Amy I'll talk to her tomorrow." And he left. He had planned on going over to Adrian's but now he couldn't he had too much on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian saw Ricky drive away "what the hell?"

She called him he didn't pick up. She was getting pissed, why didn't he come over? She grabbed her car keys "dad I'm going over to Graces be back soon."

Ruben walked into the kitchen "where are you really going?"

He knew he always did damn he was good "uh" she sighed "Ricky's but not for what you think!"

"Oh really then what are you going over there for?"

"To be honest I have no idea. He was supposed to come over but I saw him drive away and he didn't pick up when I called; so I was going to go over and find out why."

Ruben just looked at his daughter "do you really think that is a good idea?"

"I don't know what a good idea is anymore. I think no I know that he likes Amy. I mean I guess it's inevitable. But why now why when he decided to be serious with me and make a commitment to me?" She slid into a chair at the table and rested her head in her hand. "It's just not fair I have always been there for him and I thought he was finally realizing that."

Ruben sat next to his daughter "well you don't actually know for sure he likes Amy. Don't get yourself all worked up over something you don't know all the details to. Maybe he needed to go home and study and forgot to turn his phone off silent."

"your just trying to make me feel better."

"no I'm not! And is it working?" ruben smirked

Adrian laughed "a little what should I do daddy?"

"well I'm going to be honest with you there is always the chance that Ricky does like Amy and will leave but I really don't think that is it I see the way he looks at you it is more than just about sex he deeply cares for you. Give him a little time and try calling him again."

Adrian nodded she didn't like the fact that there could be a chance that he could leave her for Amy but there was nothing really she could do about it until the time came. "I guess I'll go upstairs and read since Ricky isn't coming over. Night dad. Love you" she gave him a kiss.

"Love you too. And I would much rather you reading in your room then have Ricky over."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was sitting on the couch with john they were reading 101 Dalmatians since he loved dogs. She wasn't really paying attention to the book because she kept thinking about what she had just done in the kitchen. "The humans have tried everything it's now up to us dogs and the twilight bark!" She hoped he would fall asleep soon. "Lucky was stopped walking and Pongo had to go back to get him 'I'm tired, and I'm hungry. And my tail's froze. And my nose is froze. And my ears are froze. And my toes are froze.' Just then a collie came by and led them to a dairy barn where they could rest." Amy could feel that john was asleep as she finished the book "and roger told them 'We'll buy a big place in the country. We'll have a plantation... a Dalmatian plantation!' and they did and they lived happily ever after."

She closed the book and carried john to his room, when she walked into her room she found Ashley sitting on her bed.

"What do you want?"

"Um I want to know what you and Ricky were making out in the kitchen how did that happen."

Amy put on sweats and laid down on her bed and Ashley slid in next to her. "I don't even know we were in the kitchen just talking about something I don't even remember and I just felt the urge to kiss him so I told him to kiss me and he did."

"So what does this mean now?"

"Nothing it was a onetime thing it won't happen again, I must of subconsciously wondered what it would be like to kiss him again and it just came out."

"How was kissing him?"

Amy covered her face because she was ashamed "AMAZING!"

"What? Amazing?" Ashley shot up.

"Yah I forgot how good of a kisser he was and how many sparks there were when we kiss. Aw man what did I do?"

"You just finally came to terms on how you both felt nothing wrong with that!"

"There is a lot wrong with this Ashley, 1 he is seriously dating Adrian now, 2 he is Ricky I can't like Ricky!"

"Why can't you like Ricky? There is nothing really wrong with him except he got you pregnant and people are over that because john is so awesome. Amy listen to your heart and your gut they are never wrong well I need to go to bed" she walked to the door and turned around "goodnights Amy love you."

"Love you to Ashley night."

Maybe Ashley was right there really wasn't anything bad about Ricky but still what about Adrian he loved her or at least I think he does anyway he didn't but in on my relationships with Ben and jimmy I can't but in on his. She slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about kissing Ricky.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adrian was about to finish her book 'patiently' it was a novel about a young career girl who thought she wanted one thing and realized what she really wanted had been there waiting for her all along.

"Wow I forgot how much I love to read." She looked at her clock it read 11:30 " should I call him nah he didn't call me I'm not going to chase him down ." so she curled up in her bed to finish reading but she quickly fell asleep instead.

Ruben went in to check on her and notice she was asleep. Her book had fallen on the floor , he picked it up she looked so peaceful he didn't want anything bad to happen to her but he had warned her a long time ago that this may happen well the off chance that Ricky and Amy may get together. "Goodnight Adrian" he whispered as he turned off the light.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ricky got back to his apartment he didn't know what to do he could either call Adrian or tell her sorry for not coming over but he really didn't feel like explaining why he didn't.

O man this is when it would help having a real guy friend. What am I going to do? I love Adrian but I think I maybe in love with Amy. Why did she have to ask me to kiss her? What was that all about? Granted I didn't have to kiss her back but I wanted to. I guess I will just have to go with the flow and see what Amy wants to do. Even though I already know what I want to do.

He wasn't tired so he decided he would do some homework before bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at school Adrian found Ricky at his locker "hey why didn't you come over last night?"

"I had to do homework sorry I didn't call I was just really busy."

"Oh no big deal I barely noticed I was reading my new book which I am almost done with I probably would have told you to leave if you came over anyway."

"Really you would have rather read a book then have sex with me?"

"Yes really I am not all about sex anymore you know that anyway do you go out tonight? With it being Friday and all."

"Sure but it will have to be after 8 since I am going over to Amy's is that a problem?"

"No not at all I have to get to class see you later love you"

"Love you too" and he kissed her this time it felt different.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amy and Ashley were walking in the hallway together when they saw Ricky at the other end. "crap what do I say if he comes over to us?" whispered Amy

"You say hi like you always do. You guys are friends and you already have a baby together you were just experimenting or follow what you subconsciously thought you wanted. Anyway got to go to class." And she quickly ran up the stairs.

"Ashley!" Amy hissed. She continued to walk down the hall she kept her eyes looking at the ground so she wouldn't have to see his face. But Ricky stopped her any way.

"Hey Ames."

"Hi Ricky. About last night I want to apologize I don't know what came over me…"

"Hey you weren't alone in the kitchen anyway it's not a big deal." Trying to change the subject "so I'm coming over your house tonight after work at 6 is that all right?"

"yah that's fine well I have to get to class I'll see you later Ricky."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day sped by it was finally 6 and Ricky was heading over to Amys to see john. He had grown so much he was almost a year old which was hard to imagine. He opened the kitchen door to see Amy feeding john dinner.

"Hey buddy how you doing?"

"Dada" johns face lit up

Ricky walked over gave john a kiss and then gave Amy a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Just because I guess, and to thank you for giving me my son. Here I'll feed him if you have something else to do."

"Sure thanks; I have some history homework to finish. I'll just be in the living room if you need me."

Ricky smiled at john "we won't need mommy will we us men can take care of ourselves uh" as he tickled johns belly.

Amy walked into the living room and rubbed her cheek "just because?"

Two hours had passed and john was ready for bed daddy had really worn him out with running around, and tickling and a bunch of other games. Ricky gave him a bath and took him into his room and read him a story he was asleep within 5 minutes. Ricky placed him in his crib and rejoined Amy in the living room.

"He's out; he was down in 5 minutes I couldn't even get to page 3." Ricky laughed.

Amy got off the couch and walked over to him "thanks I'm still not quite done with my homework yet, king Henry VIII has a lot of stuff about him it's because all the wives." She laughed at herself. Ricky was staring at her "what? Do I have pen on my face I asked Ashley and she said no she was probably lying to me." She began to rub her face, he took her hand "no you don't have pen on your face it's just…" he pulled her in and kissed her first she was tense then she loosened up. he almost forgot that he was supposed to meet Adrian for a late dinner and movie and the fact that she could see them from her house until his phone started going off.

"Shit! I got to go I'll be back soon though I promise." And he quickly left.

All Amy could do was smile.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ricky didn't have to knock on the door Adrian flung it open "what the hell were you doing?"

"I…"

"No! I saw what you were doing you kissed her. YOU kissed HER! How could you do this to me Ricky? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Adrian I really do but I don't lately I've been feeling feelings for Amy I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's too late you asshole! So who is it going to be me or her? you need to decide. I'm not playing games anymore. You know what before you answer that I'm breaking up with you I am not going to be the person to be shit on so you go have a happy life. I'll find someone better someone who really loves me someone who is in love with me. So good bye Ricky." She held the door open for him to leave.

"I'm sorry Adrian I really am." And with that he left.

She slammed the door and Ruben and her mother came in to the kitchen "are you ok honey?" asked her mom

"No!" and she ran up to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian only came out of her room to shower that whole weekend. She barely wanted to do that all she wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and hide. Everything she had worked so hard for, everything that she had wanted was suddenly gone. Cindy tried to talk to her and comfort her but it didn't work, nothing would.

"I know you loved Ricky, but he isn't the one, you will find the right guy for you one who will treat you right one that isn't a jerk."

"that's just the thing mom" Adrian said between sobs, "he isn't a jerk, he may have his many faults and his own insecurities but he isn't a jerk, he knows how to treat you right and I love him no past tense I honestly love him with all my heart and I thought he had those feelings for me. That is what makes this even harder.

Rubin didn't even want to try because he knew that it wouldn't do any good she didn't need there are other fish in the sea speech. She just needed time to let everything digest, and for her to really figure it out on her own that this is really for the best.

* * *

Ricky felt horrible for what he did to Adrian; he never meant to hurt her like this but what else could he of done?

He didn't really feel comfortable talking about this with Amy especially since they weren't even a couple so he made an appointment with Dr. Ken Fields.

"So why are we here today on a Sunday Ricky? How are things with Adrian, last time we spoke things were good and you were happy is that still the case?"

"Wow it is like you can read my mind." Ricky cleared his throat "Adrian broke up with me last Friday, I mean it was my fault and I deserved it I guess but…"

"Whoa whoa" ken put his hand to his head "Adrian broke up with you? What did you do? And start from the beginning."

"Ok so last Thursday I was over at Amys like I always am, john was playing with Ashley in the living room and Amy and I were in the kitchen just talking"

Talking about what" ken interrupted.

"I don't know nothing small talk I guess I don't remember" Ricky snapped "anyway in the middle of the conversation Amy asks me to kiss her."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"I'm getting to that, I was confused, and I knew I shouldn't but a part of me really wanted to."

"So you didn't kiss her?"

Ricky rubbed the back of his neck "no I did. I don't know what came over me; something was telling that this was right. And it was amazing; there was a spark that isn't there when I kiss Adrian. As awful as that sounds. And I didn't want to stop kissing her but we were caught by her sister so we both got a little nervous. I was supposed to go over to Adrian's but I couldn't face her after what I did so I went home."

"And that is why she broke up with you?"

"No she broke up with me because on Friday night I had promised her that I would go out on a date with her after I visited with john for a little bit. After I put john to bed Amy and I were saying our goodbyes and I kissed her and Adrian saw the whole thing. And so before I could be the one to say it is over she broke up with me. I wish it didn't happen like this."

"So did you want to break up with Adrian?"

"No I don't I mean I didn't, I mean I'm glad she is the one to tell me to get lost because I was a jerk to her I shouldn't of treated her like that."

"So you knew that you had feelings for Amy before this kiss and you knew that you would break up with Adrian as soon as you knew Amy felt the same about you?"

Ricky shook his head "no I mean yes I did do have feelings for Amy but I never wanted to break up with Adrian as soon as I found out that Amy felt that same about me. I love Adrian I'm just not in love with her. I just wish it didn't have to have ended on such a bad note."

"How do you wish it ended?"

"I wish it didn't happen so sudden. But maybe it was supposed to happen like this. And I am not even sure what is going to happen between Amy and me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we aren't a couple we only have just kissed nothing more."

"Do you want something to happen?"

"More than anything."

* * *

Amy walked in to kitchen after putting john down for a nap; Ashley was sitting at the table who looked at Amy "so what are you going to do Ricky?"

Amy grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge "what do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid, you like him, he likes you Adrian broke up with him are you going to go after him?"

"No I am not going after him" Amy took a seat at the table as well "I can't just start something it is too soon. It will happen when it does."

"Fine, but let me ask you do you want something to happen?"

"More than anything."


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted everyone to know that I am going to continue with this story, I am just have a little bit of writers block. So once I come up with something I will definitely continue. If anyone has anyone has any ideas on what I should do next that would be awesome!


End file.
